Recién me doy cuenta
by AkaiNeko84
Summary: Ene se siente triste sin Haruka... pero lo ve al salir del parque de atracciones y quiere decirle todos sus sentimientos y cuanto lo extrañó. Es mi primer fic, y lo hice algo triste, creo.


**Hola este es mi primer fic, y no sabía que título ponerle, quisiera todas las opiniones posibles negativas o positivas, creo que también haré una continuación, y espero que pueda ser de su agrado.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Jin, porque si fuesen míos el final del anime hubiera sido affadfhfdghfdgfhs pero Jin sabe lo que hace.**

**PD: Créditos a Traducciones NamelessSense que traduce la novela (de ahí me guíe un poco en la historia y diálogos).**

**Ene **

Recuerdo todo como si fuese ayer, aquellos días tan tontos en los que tú estaba tan feliz y yo solo te regañaba por eso, ¿Qué tonto, no?, nunca pensé que me pasaría esto, convertirme en un virus, mi deseo se cumplió ya no tengo que dormir ni comer, pero aun así no soy del todo feliz, te extraño, si tan solo volviera a verte te diría todos mis sentimientos, ya no importa si no son correspondidos, solo quiero decirte que te amo, Haruka.

¿Por qué actué de esa forma si te amaba tanto? , ahora me arrepiento, recién me doy cuenta que la estúpida e inmadura siempre fui yo, recién me doy cuenta que daría cualquier cosa por volverte a ver, recién me doy cuenta que era muy feliz en esos tontos días junto a ti. ¿Por qué recién me doy cuenta?

Pero creo que ya es muy tarde para decir esto.

Ahora tengo muchos amigos, pero ninguno podrá remplazarte, estoy en un grupo llamado mekakushi-dan creo que será divertido porque mañana iremos al parque de diversiones, voy a sonreír por aquellos días que pasé junto a ti.

Saliendo del parque de diversiones con el master vi una camilla junto a una ambulancia, entonces lo vi era él, era Haruka, quería hablar con él, era mi oportunidad

-¿Puedes seguir a ese chico?- obligué al master a seguir a la ambulancia, cuando llegamos le dije-¿Puedes dejarme a solas con este chico por un rato?- le dije y el obedeció.

Ya estando solos le dije –Te extrañé, pensé que estabas muerto- dije mientras lloraba.

-Creo que me estas confundiendo con otra persona- dijo fríamente.

-¡Eres un impostor!- grite molesta, triste y confundida, ¿Por qué pasó esto?, no lo entiendo.

Volví a donde estaba el master, ya no quería seguir en ese lugar, de que me sirve decirte que te amo, que te extraño, perdóname, si ya ni siquiera tienes idea de quién soy.

-Fue un error. No conozco a este chico. Me disculpo por haberte hecho correr tanto.- fue lo único que logré decirle al master.

Seguía peleando con Haruka, no, no era Haruka era Konoha.

Por alguna razón me puse roja y no dejaba de gritar.

—Tú, tú, por qué- dijo el master.

—¡Uwahhhhhh! ¡Uwahhhhhh! ¡Eres tan molesto! ¡No es nada, sólo cállate!- grité enojada. Era la primera vez que mostraba así mi actitud, claro en mi forma de Ene.

-¿Un problema técnico?- dijo el master, mientras golpeaba el teléfono.

—¿Qué crees que soy?- le grité aún más molesta que antes

—¡N-No está mal el tener una confusión total de vez en cuando, cierto! Es que él se parece a un amigo que conocí antes, así que… eso, ¿fue porque dije algo extraño, o recordé demasiadas cosas, esperé…? ¿Fue porque accidentalmente esperé por ello? – Empecé a actuar rara y a balbucear, luego de pelear un rato con el master se escucharon unos ruidos, al darnos cuenta era un niño de chaleco blanco que estaba llorando.

-Hiyori…-murmuró el niño -Todo es tu culpa… Nada de esto hubiera sucedido si tú no existieras… - dijo mirando a Konoha, luego el niño huyó.

-¡Haz algo!- le grité al master, pero él es tan débil, pero que puedo esperar de un hikkikomori, virgen y sin trabajo. Luego de unos minutos me di cuenta que el niño ya pudo haber escapado mientras peleábamos.

-¿¡puedes al menos hacer algo!? ¡Si esto continua no sabremos dónde está!- gritó el master desesperado.

-Hibiya está bastante enfadado por mi culpa…. debo de hacer algo… ¿p- puedes venir conmigo? – le dijo Konoha al master, supongo que Hibiya era el nombre del niño.

—Oh, no, no me importa ir contigo, sólo que mis piernas no son muy convenientes justo ahora….- dijo el master con desgano.

—Qué pasa con decir que tus piernas son inconvenientes desde el inicio, Amo. Solamente eres una escoria con falta de ejercicio, ¿cierto?- dije burlándome de él.

-No importa lo que digas ahora mismo en verdad no puedo correr…. uhm, ¿eh?-y de repente-¡WoahwOOOAAAHH!?-Konoha había cargado al master.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-gritó otra vez el master- ¡B-b-bájame! ¡ESTO ES RARO AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- y luego de muchos gritos del master Konoha lo bajó y el mater vomitó como era de esperarse.

-¡Master! Persigue al niño, ¡Haz algo!- le grité, pero él es demasiado idiota y débil así que solo me ordenó que llame a Momo y así lo hice, luego Momo atrapó al niño y no lo dejaba escapar

-¿¡Qué está haciendo, señora gorda!? ¡No simplemente saltes de la nada para bloquearme!- le gritó el niño a Momo -¡Como dije…! ¡No me detengas! ¡Además no soy un paciente, no hay nada malo conmigo! ¡En cuanto a ti, vieja, creo que deberías dejar al doctor que revise tu cuerpo parecido al de una vaca! ¡Eso es definitivamente una enfermedad!- volvió a gritar el niño mientras señalaba los pechos de Momo, yo solo me reí, pero que niño tan idiota e inmaduro no se daba cuenta que solo lo trataban de ayudar.

Luego Danchou-san jaló a Momo de su chaqueta, después de todo si no lo hubiera hecho Momo hubiera estrangulado al niño.

Cuando Hibiya se calmó nos contó todo, aparentemente Hibiya quería buscar a una chica llamada Hiyori. Decidimos ayudarlo en su búsqueda, pero de la nada Hibiya se desplomó y cayó al suelo. De repente Kido abrazó a Hibiya, y todos se presentaron con Konoha, quien se volvió un miembro más junto a Hibiya, volví a enojarme y empecé a pisotear con mis piernas, la verdad aún no me acostumbro muy bien a mi falta de pies. Luego de unas horas volvimos a la base.

-¿Te sucede algo?- me dijo el master.

-Uhm…. eso, ¿no deberíamos de volver a casa pronto? Con hermanita. Sólo me siento un poco preocupada. Como si algo malo fuera a suceder…. – seguía actuando rara de cierta forma el día de hoy fue extraño para mí. Estaba actuando impotente y deprimida.

-¡Ah, no me digas que tú….!

-¿¡Eh, eh eh!? ¡No! ¡Claro que nooooo! Ene aún es Ene, ¿¡ok!? ¡No soy lo que piensas! Amo, en verdad que eres desagradable….

-¿Estás preocupada de que me quede sin batería?

-¿…. Huh?- Él solo pensó que me preocupaba la batería, que estúpida fui el master era idiota y no se daba cuenta de nada.

-….. ¡La batería, sí es eso~! Una vez que la batería se reduzca me voy a sentir cansada, ¡que frustrante!- dije mostrando una sonrisa falsa.

-¡Uhuh! ¡Fue justo lo que pensé! ¡Hey, te cargaré cuando estemos de vuelta en el sótano, anímate, ok!- me dijo el master intentando animarme.

-Ahaha…. haa. Hablando sobre eso, creo que el Master…. ha cambiado un poco.

-¿Ah? ¿En serio? No estoy muy seguro…

-Parece que te divertiste mucho. ¿No es genial hacer amigos?

-¿Son esas personas mis amigos? Yo solamente siento que he sido arrastrado por ellos…

-¿No es genial?

-Supongo que realmente lo es

-¡Por supuesto que es eso! Ah, por cierto, siempre he pensado que soy una chica dura, ¿qué es lo que piensas? ¿Estás obsesionado conmigo, he?

-No, no, en primer lugar, ¿eres una Chica?

-Claro que lo soy, es más ¿No soy yo una súper chica? ¡Joven y hermosa, verdad!

La verdad estoy más confundida que nunca, vi a Haruka pero era y no era él, ya no me recordaba, ¿Por qué?, aunque la verdad no lo culpo, ¿Quién quisiera recordar a una persona que solo lo regañaba, lastimaba, insultaba y muchas cosas más? la verdad creo que me lo merezco, siempre fui una mala persona, incluso ahora molesto a Shintaro solo para que pueda olvidar a Ayano-chan, así como yo traté de olvidar a Haruka, pero no pude; recién me doy cuenta el tipo de persona que era y en el tipo de persona en la que me convertí, ¿porque recién me doy cuenta?, quizás sea tarde para confesar mis sentimientos, pero haré lo posible para ayudar a mis nuevos amigos, porque sé que algún día te volveré a ver Haruka, por aquellos días, por nuestra amistad, porque sé que algún día volveremos a estar juntos, Ayano, Shintaro, tú y yo; y también porque te amo, Haruka.

**Bueno eso es todo… por ahora, pienso hacer una continuación con otras parejas, dejaré que elijan cuales y cómo (comedia, drama, etc.), puede ser cualquier pareja espero que haya sido de su agrado y dejen todas las opiniones posibles sin más que escribir me despido Bye Bye~**


End file.
